¿Por qué te amo?
by LenaMb
Summary: Cap 7 ARRIBA! En veces es necesario morir un poco antes de vivir verdaderamente Draco hace una promesa de ¿amor?
1. Uno contra mil

Bueno, este fic está basado en cosas k realmente me pasaron, si dejan reviews lo actualizare rápido, lo prometo, Dedicado a mi mejor "amigo"; entenderán el porque más adelante…

**Capítulo 1:" Uno contra mil…"**

" _El amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo"_

Era una noche triste, una noche sin luna; el reloj marcaba la media noche. Solo unos sollozos ahogados, provenientes de uno de los rincones de la biblioteca, rompían el silencio de la noche.

Era una chica castaña, claramente devastada, en sus ojos se percibía el dolor de la decepción y la tristeza. Las lágrimas salían y corrían libremente por sus mejillas. – No podía ser, no podía creer que había confiado en él, y…y, lo había considerado su amigo, Hermione aun no entendía como Malfoy había podido llegar a ocupar un lugar en su corazón; parecía que solo había entado para quedarse, y desgraciadamente NUNCA salir-

Los tres días anteriores habían sido magníficos, compartiendo la torre de Premios Anuales con Malfoy; para sorpresas de ella ambos se llevaban muy bien…tal vez el no la consideraba una gran amiga, eso no importaba… ella a él si. Pero todo había cambiado hacia apenas… unas horas.

Flash Back

La castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Premios Anuales, leyendo un libro.

El silencio inundaba la torre, (Malfoy no se encontraba). De pronto un golpe seco y estridente retumbo en la torre. El rubio había entrando a la torre hecho una furia. Hermione se sobresalto al verlo. Malfoy había aventado los libros, causando tal ruido.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la castaña un tanto preocupada.

-Nada que te importe, maldita, sangre sucia- dijo secamente el rubio arrastrando las palabras; mientras paseaba inquietamente frente a la chimenea.

-Claro que me importa Malfoy, eres…eres…mi amigo- dijo sonando un tanto nerviosa y enfadada.

-Ja, ¿Qué?, claro que no soy tu amigo, Merlín me libre de ser amigo de una…Sangre sucia, como tú- dijo en tono burlesco.

Esas palabras habían hecho a Hermione flaquear por unos instantes, le había dolido, pero ella también tenía su orgullo. – Como quieras Malfoy, yo solo te quería ayudar. Compermiso.- dijo sonando enfadada; y sin más salió de la torre, y se dirigió a la biblioteca; se encontraba deshecha, había herido su orgullo,.

En el camino algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara.

Fin Del Flash Back

Hermione al recordarlo todo limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –"No llores por quien no llora por ti"- se dijo, sintiéndose decepcionada de si misma, por haber sido tan tonta, y haber creído en él. – No voy a permitir que un maldito arrogante me lastime- dijo para si. Y sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado.

Subió a su habitación, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado llorando?; eso ya no importaba, NUNCA se repetiría (eso era lo que ella pensaba), y sin mas se dispuso a dormir. Sería una noche larga.

- …Merlín me libre de ser amigo de una sangre sucia…-Estas palabras retumbaban en la mente del rubio slytherin; el cual ahora yacía en su cama.

-¿Como pude haber sido tan estúpido como para decirle algo que no sentía?-

Pero que podía hacer, disculparse… -No lo creo- se dijo. Desgraciadamente así era él, un maldito arrogante, estúpido, impulsivo… -Mañana será otro día- se dijo; y sin más cayó en un profundo sueño, esperando que el día siguiente se pudiera arreglar todo; claro solo si había algo que arreglar…

-Hola Granger, buenos días- le deseó el chico al cruzarse con ella en las escaleras de la torre.

-Buenos días, Malfoy- contestó la castaña sonando un fría.

- ¿Bajamos juntos al Gran comedor?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro, solo déjame ir por mis cosas- le dijo al parecer amablemente al Sly.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que no le importó lo que sucedió anoche. Mejor para mí.- pensó Draco con sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara; mientras veía a Hermione subir las escaleras.

-Maldito infeliz; j aja, pero que ni crea que me voy a quedar así, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera insultado… ja, No sabe lo sencillo que me es dar "cachetadas con guante blanco"- pensaba la castaña mientras subía las escaleras, con una amplía sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Al entrar a su habitación, tomó su mochila, para después bajar rápidamente la escalinata, para ahí encontrar al apuesto rubio.

-¿Listo Hermione?- preguntó éste amablemente. A la castaña le sorprendieron mucho tales palabras, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre, pero NO, ella pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente…

Le haría sentir aunque fuera un poco de aquella tristeza, y aquella inseguridad que ella había sentido hacia unas horas.

-Si, todo listo MORTIFAGO…Ay! perdón…Draco-comentó Hermione con un notable tono de recelo, odio y sarcasmo en su voz, el cual se había percibido, sobretodo al pronunciar la palabra _mortífago_ . Lo cual había hecho que la amplia sonrisa del rubio se borrara completamente, tomando su lugar, una expresión sombría de claro recelo y desconcierto…

-Vámonos!-dijo secamente el rubio.

-Si, si, claro, se nos hace tarde- comentó la Gryffindor con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, y un dejo de inocencia en su voz. Ambos salieron de la torre, y ce dirigieron silenciosamente hacía el Gran Comedor. Al llegar ahí, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Qué sucede Herm, por qué esa sonrisa?- preguntó picadamente Parvati al llegar a la mesa.

- Mmm, nada- contestó Hermione.

-Vamos Herm, te gusta Malfoy verdad?, ¿A quién no?-comento esta vez Lavander…

-¿Dónde se encuentran Harry y Ron?-preguntó la castaña tratando de desviar la conversación, ya que había tomado un rumbo un tanto peligroso…esa era la pregunta que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo, ya que no sabia la respuesta.

-Míralos ahí vienen- dijo Parvati, apuntando a los dos chicos los cuales acababan de llegar a la mesa y tomaban asiento.

-Buenos días Herm, oye, ¿por qué esa sonrisa?- preguntó Ron, mientras se servia un a taza de té.

- Lo mismo le acabábamos de preguntar, pero ha evadido el tema-dijo Parvati, mirando fijamente a Hermione, como si de esa manera pudiera leerle la mente para así sacarle la respuesta.

- Te lo repito, es por Malfoy verdad?, te gusta- comentó Lavander vagamente. Hermione se atraganto con el pan tostado.

- ¿ en verdad te gusta ese idiota Hemione?-soltó Ron, escupiendo parte del té, sorprendido.

Hermione no sabía que decir, ni ella sabía la respuesta-…mmm…-había comenzado la Gryffindor-Bueno…-

-Mira Herm…- la interrumpió Harry-…no importa si te gusta, nosotros somos tus AMIGOS y te apoyamos-

- No se preocupen chicos, en verdad no me gusta- dijo la castaña tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a los otros.

-Mira, que te parece si nos demuestras que no degusta… y … te prometemos no volver a molestar con eso, ¿qué te parece?- pregunto Lavander.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lav?- pregunto tímidamente Herm.

-¿qué te parece una apuesta, 10 galeones?, no debes dirigirle la palabra a Malfoy por…dos días- sentenció Lav.

-Esta bien, acepto- dijo aun insegura la castaña.

Hermione se quedo ahí sentada, sin decir nada; no podría lograrlo…Tenía que.

- Bueno, entonces trato hecho, están todos de testigos- determinó Parvati justo a tiempo, ya que la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases acababa de sonar.

-Herm, puedo hablarte un momento a solas, por favor…-

Habían pasado las dos primeras clases del día, encantamientos y herbología, ninguna con los Slytherins; por lo tanto Hermione no había fallado la apuesta, pero apenas habían pasado dos horas...

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos- se dirigió la castaña dirigiéndose al aula de Runas Antiguas, donde en verdad comenzaba el reto, ya que la clase la compartía con los Slytherins, entre los que se encontraba Malfoy…

La castaña entró tranquilamente, buscando alguien con quien sentarse, desgraciadamente solo había dos lugares vacíos, uno al lado de Draco Malfoy, y el otro al lado de Pansy Parkinson, la cual se encontraba sentada enfrente del rubio. Pero alguien decidió por ella, Blaise Zabinni, había tomado asiento enseguida de Malfoy, así que sin más remedio se dirigió a donde Pansy a tomar asiento.

-Hola, Granger-dijo la Sly. (Desde que Hermione y Draco eran premios anuales, las casas de los leones y las serpientes trataban de tolerarse, aunque algunas veces no era nada sencillo.)

-Hola Parkinson-contestó fríamente.

La clase comenzó, Hermione trataba de concentrarse por completo, pero le estaba siendo un tanto difícil, ya que se encontraba tratando de ignorar los continuos susurros que dirigía Draco a Pansy. Pero Hermione junto todas sus fuerzas para poder ignorar tales y cosas, y poco a poco se fue concentrando en su lectura, al fin se encontraba completamente concentrada en su libro, no escuchaba nada, hasta que de repente comenzó a escuchar una voz la cual parecía muy lejana, así que decidió ignorarla. –Granger…-

-Las runas encontradas en varias cuevas de Francia mostraban que…- -… Tierra llamando a Granger…- -…por lo tanto esto significa que las…- -Granger!!!-un ligero golpe en la cabeza la había vuelto a la realidad. –Auch, que quieres Pansy?-susurró Hermione un tanto enfadada, mientras se sobaba. - -Yo no fui, fue Malfoy-reclamó la chica. – A, ok, lo siento- dijo irónica, ignorando al rubio. –Granger, voltea, vamos- le susurraba el Sly a la chica. A Hermione ya le había desesperado, así que decidió dejar a un lado la apuesta, en fin, nadie se enteraría…… pero se le ocurrió una idea; cortó un trozo de pergamino y escribió: "AY!!!!!, YA!!!!!! Malfoy, que diablos quieres, estoy tratando de poner atención, no me distraigas. No me interesa hablar contigo!!!", terminó de escribir y se lo pasó. "DEMONIOS GRANGER, qué rayos te sucede?- fue la contestación de Malfoy. Pero Hermione no contesto de vuelta, prefirió ponerse a garabatear sobre su pergamino. De repente Pansy le dio un codazo y le pasó un trozo de pergamino, "Granger, yo se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Draco es mi amigo, y quiero ayudar. ¿Por qué te enojaste con él?" Hermione rompió el pergamino. – A ti que, Pansy-le susurró Hermione ala defensiva.

–Granger, es mejor que hables con él, ni siquiera sabe porque te enojaste con él- decía la Sly con un tono suficientemente bajo para que solo ellas dos pudieran escuchar.

- de cuando acá quieres ayudarme y darme consejos?-

-Draco me importa, y la verdad, es mi último año aquí, y quiero llevarla bien contigo. –

– Ja, esta bien- contestó la castaña un tanto sorprendida, pero la verdad, ella también quería hacer las paces con Pansy.

-La verdad NO pienso perder mí tiempo hablando con un Mortífago arrogante, Parkinson…-

-Uno, llámame por mi nombre, Pansy. Dos, no lo llames mortífago, no sabes lo que dices, y tres…Ten cuidado, te puedes enamorar-

La campana sonó, así que sin más Pansy se levantó y se fue con Draco, dejando a una muy desconcertada Hermione.

Todos bajaban al Gran Comedor. Él como siempre, entró rodeado de la mayoría de los Slytherins. Dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y no la encontró. – Pero a mi que me importa lo que haga, no es más que una Sangre sucia, la cual no significa nada para mi-trataba de convencerse Draco a si mismo. Pero aun así se encontraba un poco inquieto, necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba, y si estaba bien. Cuando creía que nadie lo veía lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia los leones haber si aparecía, pero NADA.

- ¿Tanto te importa lo qué le pase?-preguntó Pansy notando sus insistentes miradas hacia la mesa de sus rivales.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contestó el rubio tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Por favor Draco, conmigo no tienes que fingir, soy tu amiga-le dijo Pansy comprensible e impaciente a la vez.

-Compermiso- contestó Draco retirándose de la mesa, tenía que salir de ahí, no tanto por Pansy, también era su amiga y la apreciaba, pero no quería aceptar lo que Pansy le decía, no debía. Se dirigió a los jardines, necesitaba caminar para despejar su mente, necesitaba estar solo.

-…Ten cuidado, te puedes enamorar…-esas palabras se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de Hermione desde que había salido de la clase de Runas Antiguas.

-Necesito pensar- se dijo la castaña, y se dirigió al jardín.

Era la hora de la comida, pero no tenía apetito, además no le apetecía hablar con Harry y Ron, los cuales de seguro le preguntarían que le sucedía.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, estaba desesperada, quería llorar como lo había hecho en la noche anterior, pero se había prometido no volver hacerlo, y su orgullo no la dejaba.

-¿Por qué, qué me hace creer en él?- se preguntaba

-Tu sabes que es lo que te hace creer en el – le contestó su vocecilla interna.

-Pero yo no debo quererlo, no debo confiar en él, me va a lastimar- se decía.

-Eso no lo dices tú, eso te lo dicen los demás, te lo dice Harry-contestó de nuevo su vocecilla interna.

Flash Back

El timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo acababa de sonar.

-Herm, necesito hablar contigo…a solas- ambos se dirigieron a un pasillo vació.

-Dime Harry- dijo con curiosidad.

-por favor, ten cuidado, te puede lastimar-le comentó el ojiverde sonando un tanto preocupado.

-¿A…a…a qué te refieres?-

-Sabes mejor que nadie a que me refiero, ten cuidado, solo te pido eso, solo eso…recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho, no creo que eso pueda cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo el chico con tono severo poniendo una mueca de gran preocupación. Y sin más el ojiverde le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ambos se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos donde los esperaba Ron.

Fin de Flash Back

Esas pocas palabras habían logrado confundirla aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía creer en él, pero ese "algo", no tenía fundamentos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión… creer en ella… o creer en los demás; era uno, contra mil.

"_El amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo"_

FIN DEL CHAP.

por favor, REVIEWS, créanme, los principios casi no me gustan por que no te dicen mucho, pero esperence pronto vendrá más, vendrá el drama que es mi vida.(Que profundo jeje)

Bueno, mil Gracias, espero les haya gustado.

Con cariño, para Uds. Paty, Ale, Al.., etc…

_Rocío Lovegood_


	2. El dueño de mis lágrimas

Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!

Y mil Gracias a todas las que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas, no saben lo que estas dos cosas significan para mí. Y si, si pienso explicar como se hicieron amigos, pero eso será más adelante. Y créanme que yo también espero que esto tenga un final feliz.

Se que el capitulo está un poco corto, pero sorry, tengo mucha tarea y bajé mi promedio, además no andaba muy inspirada que digamos, así que sin mas el segundo Cap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capítulo II: "El dueño de mis lágrimas…"

"_**Si sientes que le has llorado demasiado al amor de tu vida, solo recuerda que el corazón siempre está teñido de sangre…"**_

_Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía creer, pero ese "algo"no tenía fundamentos; tenía que tomar una decisión, creer en ella, o creer en los demás, era una contra mil…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Por qué te gusta lastimar a los demás?- le preguntó su vocecilla interna.

-¿Qué?, yo no lastimo a nadie- contestó indiferente mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó irónica esa vocecilla.

-Seguro-contestó el rubio.

-Entonces según tú, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con ella?-

-¿Quién es "ella"?-preguntó en tono molesto.

-Tu sabes a quién me estoy refiriendo- aseguró la vocecilla.

-No, no lo se…-contestó impaciente.

-Claro que lo sabes, es solo que tu maldito orgullo no te deja aceptarlo- contestó molesta su vocecilla.

- Te refieres a…-comenzó el joven oji-gris.

-… cierta castaña, Si-concluyó su vocecita.

-Yo no me refería a ella- contestó en tono indiferente.

-Pero yo si- concluyo autoritariamente la vocecilla.

-Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa- gritó Draco exasperado sentándose en un árbol frente al lago.

-Me importa-concluyó la voz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hermione, lo amas-afirmó su "conciencia"

No, bueno……… si, NOOOO-decía Hermione tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-Dile lo que sientes, puede que seas correspondida-contestó su vocecilla interna.

-No, no soy correspondida-contestó la castaña.

-Acabas de aceptar que lo amas-

- Ay Si, si lo amo, y muchísimo ¿contenta?-

-No, no del todo, pero vamos progresando-

Hermione ignoró tal comentario- Es que no puedo, no debo amarlo-

Dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía desesperada. Miró el cielo ¿Qué?, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de negro, comenzaba a oscurecer, había pasado mucho tiempo caminando, pero no le importaba…

-Confía en ti, y confiaras en él- le dijo s vocecilla.

-No, no, no puedo!!!- gritó Hermione, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?- esa voz fría que arrastraba la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La chica rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

-No es algo que te importe Malfoy- contestó secamente. No se había percatado de que él estaba ahí, el dueño de sus pensamientos, el dueño de sus ilusiones y fantasías, se encontraba ahí, frente a ella, sentado bajo un árbol.

-Confía en mis-esa voz de nuevo la había sacado de sus pensamientos, esos ojos grises la miraban fijamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. –Vaya que es el comentario más irónico que he escuchado-pensó.

-Así de irónica es la vida- le contestó su vocecilla interna. -¿por qué debo confiar en alguien que no confía en mi?- le preguntó al rubio sonando sarcástica.

Tal comentario había desconcertado al rubio, pero sabía ocultarlo muy bien. –Bien, ahora es el momento de que le pidas perdón, de que le digas que si confías en ella, de que…- comenzó la vocecilla interna del rubio.-No pienso flaquear frente a ella- pensó el rubio.-Maldito orgullo en que tienes-le contestó la vocecilla. Draco ignoró tal comentario. – Yo si soy confiable- dijo Draco, después de varios segundos de silencio.

-Ja, que insinúas Malfoy, que yo no lo soy?- contestó un tanto indignada la castaña, el Sly le estaba"hiriendo el orgullo".

-Tómalo como quieras-contestó el chico alzando una ceja.

-¿Así que se supone que TU, un vanidoso, arrogante, orgulloso, e idiota MORTIFAGO es más confiable que yo? – contestó la chica parándose frente a el y mirándole fijamente a los ojos…

Draco se encontraba callado, no sabía que decir, pero un Malfoy nunca se quedaba sin decir o hacer nada, así que solamente se le quedó mirando fríamente , para después esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, cosa que hizo que la castaña se enfadara más. Ella había dicho eso para herirlo, pero tal pareciera que a el no le había importado.

-Así que un maldito mortífago es la razón de tus lágrimas- dijo una voz detrás de ambos, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione al escuchar esa frase abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y sintió su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Vio de reojo a Draco, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba confusión. Ambos, Sly y Gryffindor voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Pansy. Hermione aun no comprendía como se había enterado de, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, la respuesta llegó sola.

-No soy tonta Granger, no eras la única persona en la biblioteca ese día- contesto Pansy, que ahora se encontraba de pie entre los dos.

Tal comentario hizo que Draco se levantara, y que Hermione al no encontrar que decir se diera la media vuela y se dirigiera al castillo.

-¿A qué te referiste con eso Pansy?-preguntó Draco, mientras veía la figura de Hermione entrando al castillo.

-Pregúntale a ella- contestó la Sly alzándose de hombros, para después retirarse. Dejando a un Draco sin respuestas.

El chico sin más decidió regresar al castillo, quería respuestas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione aún no podía comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, y si se quedaba ahí, le tendría que dar una explicación a Draco, pero no podía dársela, no aún, ya que tenía miedo; así que sin más dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.

Legó a su dormitorio y con el fin de olvidar todo lo sucedido se acostó en su cama aún con el uniforme puesto; lo único que quería era dormir; mañana sería otro día…


	3. Falsas esperanzas, ilusiones, fantasías

Bno, primero k nada gracias a todas las personas k me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, la vdd es k este capitulo me costo bastante escribirlo, pero espero k les guste, por favor dejen comentarios… GRACIAS

-

Cap III: "Falsas Esperanzas"

** Me puse a construir castillos, llenos de fantasía, ilusiones y esperanza; sin darme cuenta que eran de arena y estaban a la orilla del mar… **

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, el reloj marcaba las 2:45 de la mañana.

_Así que un maldito mortífago es la razón de tus lágrimas- _esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

-¿Lágrimas, ¿Hermione Granger, llora-él no entendía nada

_-No eras la única persona en la biblioteca ese día…-_

-¿Biblioteca, a qué se refería Pansy con eso, Necesito respuestas. Se decía a si mismo el rubio.

El slytherin se levantó de un salto de la cama, tenía que hablar con Hermione, pero para que esperar si la tenía tan cerca, la respuesta a sus pensamientos estaba a tan solo 4 o 5 metros de su dormitorio.

Iría al cuarto de la castaña. Salió de su cuarto decidido, seguro. Después de algunos pasos se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, pero no sabía si tocar o no… ¿En verdad quería respuestas, ¿Se atrevería a tocar para hablar con ella y aclarar todo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama, estaba desesperada, conocía a Draco, y le exigiría una respuesta……… Necesitaba decirle la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella.

Pero como explicarle lo que acababa de decir Pansy…¿Él se burlaría de ella?.

Por lo pronto trataría de dormir, mañana se lo explicaría…pero tendría que dar esa explicación antes de lo que imaginaba.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos…Hermione se levantó un tanto tensa del piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, se encontraba nervioso, no sabía si debía tocar o no, ¿Temía a la respuesta, ¿Por qué?... Él no era un cobarde… así que decidido toco la puerta.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- se dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, la soltó inmediatamente y volvió a su lugar en el piso un tanto nerviosa y asustada.

-Adelante- dijo la chica, su voz temblaba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le abría, al parecer tendría que hablar con ella en la mañana.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse… -Adelante- la voz de Hermione hizo que volteara.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y entro lentamente, su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy- preguntó fríamente Hermione, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

_-No seas tan ruda con él-_

-Llámame DRACO, y vengo por respuestas- contestó cortante el rubio.

_- No seas tan rudo con ella, se que estás desesperado pero…calma, respira…-_

-¿De qué quieres respuestas dulce Mortífago, disculpa, MALFOY- preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer segura, la voz le comenzaba a temblar.

_-¿De qué quiere respuestas, es obvio no lo crees, aaaag- pensaba exasperada._

El rubio ya no aguantaba más, no entendía porque el rechazo de la castaña, el no entendía porque… pero le dolía. La necesitaba, sobretodo en ESOS MOMENTOS. –¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione, entiende algo, me duele lo que me dices, me duele como me tratas- gritó el rubio, no creía lo que decía, no entendía porque se humillaba de esa manera, y sin más el rubio se dejó caer enseguida de ella.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se arrodillo enseguida del Sly. -¿……Draco…..en verdad te afecta que te diga…Mortífago-preguntó la chica tímidamente, se encontraba tan cerca de él, que el rubio podía sentir la respiración de la Gryffindor en el oído.

-¿Qué sentirías tú, muy bonito- soltó irónico el rubio, un tanto molesto.

Lo siento Draco, en verdad nunca pensé que te afectara tanto…. ¿me perdonas- preguntó la chica, no daba credibilidad a lo que acababa de decir_-Yo pidiéndole perdón a Draco Malfoy, wow, esto si que no se ve todos los días-pensaba._

-No, Granger, no te perdono-contestó seriamente Draco

Hermione se había quedado callada, aún arrodillada al lado del rubio, le habían dolido las palabras del Slytherin, ella le había pedido perdón a _él_, y él le salía con que no la perdonaba… y sin más se volvió a sentar, ahora abrazándose las piernas, escondiendo su cara.

- A mi también me dolió lo que me dijiste- contestó Hermione después de unos momentos de silencio. Draco la tomó de la barbilla he hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dije-

-Ja, ¿no te acuerdas- contestó irónica la castaña.

-Bno…si, lo recuerdo-contestó cortante Malfoy, esa noche el había llegado muy enojado y había insultado a Hermione. _–Te va a costar trabajo decirlo…-pensó_

-… Lo….siento… me, disculpas- preguntó sinceramente el rubio, le había costado formular la oración.

_Siiii- pensó_

No, no te disculpo- contestó secamente, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

Se lo que piensan de mi, se lo que te dice… que te voy a lastimar, que…- comenzó el rubio.

-¿Les creó-; interrumpió la castaña.

Cree en ti y creerás en mí-; contestó el.-Se quien soy, se lo que te he dicho, no lo puedo cambiar, bueno solamente lo haré al estar contigo, pero…NUNCA voy a cambiar…-

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía en una nube, lo tenía tan cerca, esas palabras, tal vez ……. Él también la amaba.

-Draco, no se que hacer… quiero confiar en ti, pero me has lastimado, me has humillado, insultado…-contestó Hermione, varias lágrimas oscilaban con salir de sus ojos. E inesperadamente el rubio la abrazó, Hermione se recostó sobre su hombro.

Me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas, me cuesta ser yo… y tú eres la única con la que pienso hacerlo(n/a confiar, ser él)… PERDÓN- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione.

La Gryffindor se encontraba en un sueño, era el único lugar en el que podría ocurrir eso, un sueño; lo amaba tanto, a ella no le importaba lo frío o complicado que era, eso era lo que le gustaba de él, era un reto…y todo hacía parecer que el también la amaba.

-Draco, porqué venías tan enojado ese día- preguntó vagamente.

-Discutí, con mi novia- contestó vagamente el Sly, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, el no entendía porque al ver esos ojos sentía que ella estaría ahí siempre.

El mundo de Hermione se comenzaba a derrumbar, había esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa, no lo podía creer, sus ilusiones, sueños y fantasías habían terminado, sin siquiera haber comenzado.

-No te preocupes- fue lo único que pudo articular la joven, temblaba, sentía que su corazón se quebraba. – Ya son las 4:30 de la mañana Draco, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir-

-Tienes razón- contestó, mientras ambos se levantaban del piso. La chica se sentó en la cama mientras Malfoy se dirigía a la puerta.

-Esto…..-comenzó Draco antes de salir.

- Nunca se volverá a repetir- c9ompletó la joven en un murmullo que solo ella pudo oír.

- Que pases buenas noches-sentenció el rubio sin terminar la frase anterior, para después cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Me puse a construir castillos, llenos de fantasía, ilusión y esperanza, sin darme cuenta de que eran de arena y estaban a la orilla del mar… **

Bno, aquí termina el tercer cap. Espero no haberlas defraudado.

Ya saben: Reviews new chapter.

Jeje, bno mil gracias a todas.

Besos a mis amigas Ale,y Paty, a Alan… por que sin ellos esta historia no existiría

_Rocío Lovegood_


	4. Tu novia

Lo se, lo se, se k tarde demasiado tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo pero es solo k me costaba mucho trabajo escribir este chap, mas bien tenia miedo de escribirlo por k me trae malos recuerdos, sobre todo después de algo k acaba de pasar…. :'( además de las tareas, proyectos, fiestas :S

Disclaimer: pues ya saben los personajes son de Rowling…

Nota Los diálogos estarán en cursiva y los pensamientos entre comillas y cursiva…_"b"_

Y sin más los dejo…

CHAPTER 4: "

"**Te quiero aunque la luna se tiña de tristeza, te deseo aunque estemos lejos, te amo aunque seas de otra, te adoro aunque nunca lo sepas…"**

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su cara, comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco, su cabeza le dolía, no había conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño… sus ojos le escocían ya que había derramado muchas lágrimas. Ella lo amaba, y todo parecía indicar que él a ella también, pero como siempre el orgullo del rubio había logrado vencerlos, trayendo como consecuencia una pelea más…

Abrió las llaves del agua y entró a la regadera, sentía el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, era relajante. Después de una larga ducha tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse… había tomado una decisión, simplemente hacer lo de siempre: ir y hablar con él, luchar por el amor que se suponía ambos sentían…

Se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello negro, le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros, se hizo una media cola y luego coloco su insignia de prefecta de Revenclaw…

_Padma, vamos apúrate o no llegaremos al desayuno- _gritó una de sus amigas del otro lado de la puerta… así que sin más tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, le gustaba ir a su antigua sala común y este era uno de esos momentos, además se encontraba esperando a Harry y Ron… ¿Quién podría ser la novia de Draco Malfoy¿Quién? …

_-¡Parvati! – _Se escuchaban gritos cercanos- _¡Parvati!-_

El cuadro se abrió dando paso a una muy enfadada Parvati Patil, la cual iba seguida por una desesperada Lavender Brown.

El rostro de Parvati estaba enrojecido, se encontraba furiosa, sus ojos irradiaban coraje, decepción… Parvati comenzó a caminar en círculos y a patear todo lo que veía.

Hermione miró asustada a Lavender, quien le devolvió la mirada y levantó los brazos en señal de impotencia.

_¿Parvati? –_preguntó Hermione suavemente.

_¡Qué! _–exclamó ella deteniéndose.

_¿Qué pasa? –_

_¡Qué pasa… qué pasa! Pasa que mi querida hermana tiene novio _– dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

_¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –_preguntó una extrañada Hermione.

Parvati se detuvo frente a ella.

_Su novio es Draco Malfoy _– le dijo

El aire le faltó por unos instantes mientras las palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza… _"Draco Malfoy, su novio" pensó la castaña, _eso era algo casi imposible, como Padma podía ser novia del rubio, como había caído en las redes de tal serpiente… pero pensándolo bien Hermione no la podía culpar, ya que ella Hermione Granger también había caído en las redes del rubio…

_¿Herm?-_

_�¡QUE?- _gritó agresivamente Hermione_…_ -_ mmm... Perdón, es solo que…_

…_No te preocupes Hermione, yo reaccione igual… ¿Cómo pudo aceptar salir con ese MONSTRUO? –_

_No se, tal vez **ella** si lo quiere – _defendió Lavender

_Tu lo has dicho Lavender, **ELLA** si lo quiere, pero él a ella? – _dijo Parvati.

_Él a ella no la quiere _– afirmó Hermione, aunque más que una afirmación era un deseo, un ruego, rogaba que así fuera, pero ella sabía la verdad, Draco si quería a Padma, él mismo se lo había dicho, se encontraba mal por que había discutido con SU NOVIA …

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Hermione? – _preguntó inquisitivamente Lavender.

_De hecho no lo estoy- _se dijo a si misma Hermione, y sin dar más explicaciones atravesó el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y se dirigió aun aturdida a su sala común…

Coraje, rencor, envidia, celos, amor, odio; todos estos sentimientos comenzaron a llenar el pecho de la castaña…

**Coraje**, a si misma por haber sido tan tonta como para enamorarse de…él.

**Rencor**, hacia él, por ser tan frío, por llevar esa horrible máscara de acero que no lo dejaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Envidia**, la envidia que sentía hacia Padma, por que ella lo había logrado, ella era novia de Draco Malfoy.

**Celos**, se sentía celosa, pero se sentiría aun más cuando los viera besándose, cuando los viera abrazados.

**Amor**, ese amor tan grande que sentía por él, por ese amor imposible, ese amor prohibido.

Y

**Odio**, se odiaba a si misma por no poder odiarlo, odiaba amarlo de esa manera, y lo odiaba a él por eso, por haber ocupado su corazón de esa manera…

Llegó a la torre de Premios Anuales y al cerrarse el cuadro por fin se sintió libre de desahogarse…

_¡MALDITO IDIOTA, ESOP ES LO QUE ES, Y ELLA, ELLA ES UNA… UNA…TONTA QUE SE DEJO CONQUISTAR POR ÉL... ¿POR QUE ELLA, ACASO FUE LA MAS FACIL QUE PUDO HABERSE ENCONTRADO O ¿QUE? – _Gritaba una enfurecida Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto sin darse cuenta de que Draco se había levantado de un sillón y se dirigía hacia ella… _ME HICE DEMASIADAS ILUSIONES, PERO TODO HABRÍA SALIDO PERFECTO SI ELLA NO HUBIERA APARECIDO…_

_¿Qué te sucede?- dijo una voz detrás de ella._

Se quedó paralizada en el escalón, cerró los ojos… _maldición- _murmuró, para después seguir caminando hacia su cuarto.

_¿Qué tienes?- _preguntó Draco de nuevo pero ahora más cerca de ella. Hermione volvió a parar.

_Nada_- contestó ella secamente, volteando la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos grises… inmediatamente volvió a voltear hacia el frente, no podía sostenerle la mirada, pero una mano la tomó firmemente del brazo para luego jalarla un poco quedando así cara a cara…

_�¡Qué te sucede? – _preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez con una voz autoritaria, y una mirada casi tierna que hizo que Hermione temblara.

_Nada que te importe- _contestó fríamente Hermione soltándose del brazo y sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos para después bajar la escalinata y salir para dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor…

«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»«º»

Llegó al Gran Comedor donde ya se encontraban Harry y Ron, así que tomó asiento frente a ellos…

_¿Qué te sucede Hermione? – _preguntó Harry notando la cara de pocos amigos que traía la castaña.

_Nada, solo que Draco Malfoy tiene novia, y es nada más y nada menos que … Padma Patil – _contestó sonando irónica.

_¿Qué? – _dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

_Si, como lo escuchan… No entiendo chicos… siempre creí que Padma era una persona decente, no una… ramera más, la cual le besa los pies a Malfoy-_

_Hermione calma, no hables así de ella, además eso a ti ¿en que te afecta?- _preguntó Ron volteando a ver de reojo a Padma que se encontraba en una mesa frente a ellos.

_De que otra manera se le puede llamar a una…- _comenzó Hermione pero no pudo terminar su reclamó ya que en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo de Slytherins, los cuales eran lidereados por... Draco Malfoy (n/a ¿Quién más?)

Draco dirigió su vista a la mesa de los leones y posó su mirada en la castaña, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, pero cada segundo que pasaba mirando esos fríos ojos grises llenos de odio, dolía, dolía saber que el volvía a ponerse la máscara de nuevo, dolía esa mirada fría, arrogante, llena de odio; ¿dónde había quedado esa mirada cálida, casi tierna se hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos, dolía saber que aunque Draco la quisiera como amiga, ante los ojos de los demás el nunca lo iba a aceptar, fuera de la torre de Premios anuales para él ella volvía a ser su enemiga, ya no su hombro de consuelo…

Hermione no podía, no lo aguantaba, así que sin más tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor, pasando enseguida del rubio, a quien le había golpeado el hombro mientras pasaba junto a él, pero eso sí ella salió como siempre con la cara muy en alto, por que , para que demostrar lo insegura y dolida que se encontraba, él no era el único con su orgullo… eso se lo demostraría

**Bueno, espero no haberlas decepcionado, se que es un asco de Capítulo, y se que muchas de ustedes quieren que quite a la novia... pero créanme es necesaria para estos capítulos, en verdad estoy muy apenada y espero no haberlas decepcionado, y si es así... Lo SIENTO...**

ATTE: Rocío-Lovegood

P.D. Gracias a mi amiga Alejandra (Sho Felton) por haberme ayudado a escribirlo…


	5. Respuesta a sus REVIEWS :

Bueno pues GRACIAS a todas las que han seguido mi fic, y en verdad me siento muy halagada y ahora si les van las respuestas a los reviews del tercer capítulo, mil disculpas por no haberlos contestado :S

**tyson violador: **la verdad no sabes que contenta me puso el que a ti y a las demás les guste mi historia, en verdad espero que te siga agradando, discúlpame por no haber actualizado pronto  Leí tu historia"Por que tu me faltas" y la verdad me encantó  sigue así ok? ;)

**BeA-MaLfOy:** Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia, perdón por no haber contestado a tu review en el segundo capítulo, pero en verdad estoy muy contenta de que te guste 

**Kisses/DHr: **Hola, bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando, perdón por haberte confundido en cuanto a eso de donde piensan y donde hablan, espero que en este capitulo te quede más claro 

**Lady Lathenia: **Wow! En verdad mil gracias por el halago de que escribo bien, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capítulo  en cuanto a las frases, tengo muchísimas y soy muy selectiva en cuanto a cual pongo, espero te sigan gustando.

**Analía: **que bueno que te gustó y respecto a lo de borrar a la novia  no puedo, es parte crucial en la historia, pero no te preocupes no lo arruinara.

**Nimi227: **que bueno que te gusto!  espero sigas leyendo y espero no defraudarte.

_**Y un agradecimiento especial a :**_

**DamaDelInfierno y a amnis doctus de Asis **

**Gracias por haberme dejado review en el primer y segundo capítulo, ¿por qué no me dejaron en el tercero? Jeje bueno, no importa pero espero sigan leyendo y me dejen review eh?  **

**ESO ES TODO; MIL GRACIAS A TODAS, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO **


	6. Me amas?

Hola a todas! disculpen la tardanza pero k creen? pues que ya tengo el prox. capitulo lo unico k me hace falta para subirlo va a ser el k me dejen reviews en este chapter, bno sin mas aki les dejo las respuestas a los reviews y después viene el 5º capitulo…

**Nancy**: hola! bueno pues, yo tambn soy de Chihuahua, y la vdd me puse muuy feliz de saber k te gusto bastante mi fic, espero k sigas dejando reviews… espero este capitulo tambn te guste.

**Nimi227**: hol, bno k bno k te gusta la historia. Respecto a la novia de Draco… bno creo k te puedo decir k dentro d poco no existira, asi k porfavor lee y reviews, espero te guste este cap :D

**Damadelinfierno**: D vuelta! bno, la vdd me alegro mucho d k me hayas escrito un review de nvo, lee cuando puedas, espero te desocupes pronto jeje, cuidate, besos… espero este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros…

**SraMalfoy**: Bno, me alegro d k te este gustando la historia, y sí, Hermione enamorada de un hurón con novia pero¿Cuánto durara eso? descubrel pronto…

**Alexa:**K bno k te agrada la historia, espero este capitulo tambn te guste, besos…bye

**Sonylee**:Bno, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero como ya dije, ya tengo el proximo chapter, solo k REVIEWS! jeje bno espero te siga gustando

**Catrina Malfoy:**Hola! la vdd me alegro muchisimo ver tu review, ya k soy una fiel seguidora de "Besos que matan" el cual he seguido desde el principio,. Espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic y k te sigas dando una k otra vuelta por aki, hasta pronto…

**BeA-MaLfOy**: Hola! Bno, k bno k sigues leyendo, gracias por seguir mi fanfic desde el principio. Lamento k los capitulos sean tan cortos, me temo k este puede estar igual, bno …sin mas t dejo con el chap k espero k te agrade…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAPTER 5¿Me amas…

"_El amor es como el fuego, suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera; k las llamas los que están dentro…"_

Draco dirigió su vista a la mesa de los leones y posó su mirada en la castaña, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, pero cada segundo que pasaba mirando esos fríos ojos grises llenos de odio, dolía, dolía saber que el volvía a ponerse la máscara de nuevo, dolía esa mirada fría, arrogante, llena de odio; ¿dónde había quedado esa mirada cálida, casi tierna se hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos, dolía saber que aunque Draco la quisiera como amiga, ante los ojos de los demás el nunca lo iba a aceptar, fuera de la torre de Premios anuales para él ella volvía a ser su enemiga, ya no su hombro de consuelo…

Hermione no podía, no lo aguantaba, así que sin más tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor, pasando enseguida del rubio, a quien le había golpeado el hombro mientras pasaba junto a él, pero eso sí ella salió como siempre con la cara muy en alto, por que , para que demostrar lo insegura y dolida que se encontraba, él no era el único con su orgullo… eso se lo demostraría

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione a pesar de todo aun no comprendía por que Draco no podía aceptar simplemente que eran amigos¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que los demás decían¿Por qué?

Ah sí! lo olvidaba, tenía que mantener "su reputación"

Pero… ¿Qué reputación? la que lo indicaba como un mortífago. Claro, el niño no podía dejar a un lado su máscara de frialdad y antipatía; además el chico era muy orgulloso y arrogante.

Pero... ¿Por qué Sí admitía su noviazgo con Padma Patil¿Era acaso que ella, Hermione Granger lo avergonzaba al ser una sangre-sucia? Pero ellos habían logrado vencer esa barrera; pero claro, todo eso había terminado cuando Padma Patil se interpuso entre ellos, ella lo había arruinado TODO; sus esperanzas, su amistad, aunque tal vez no todo era culpa de la Revenclaw…

Hermione se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había estado siguiendo los pasos, así que aun sin darse cuenta paró quedando en medio de un oscuro pasillo, y agotada decidió tomar asiento en el piso.

_-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él de una vez por todas Granger?-_ esa pregunta hizo que Hermione se percatara de la presencia de cierta rubia.

_¿No tienes ni idea de por que no se lo digo Parkinson?-_ contestó sarcástica la castaña.

_-Tal vez tengo una teoría pero ¿por que mejor no me la confirmas?-_

_Su nombre es Padma Patil- _contestó amargamente la Gryffindor.

_-Granger, dime la verdad; ¿te enamoraste de él o es sólo que tienes miedo a perderlo como amigo?- _preguntó Pansy tratando de alentarla para que le confesara lo que ella ya sabía, que lo amaba.

_-No quiero arriesgar-_

_-El que no arriesga no gana-_

_-Tal vez, pero prefiero tenerlo toda mi sólo como amigo, a tenerlo sólo por unos momentos como novio- _contestó melancólicamente Hermione.

Pansy suspiró –_De cualquier manera comparto tu opinión Granger, Padma Patil es una cualquiera-_ dijo mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

_-Gracias-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione antes de que ambas chicas salieran corriendo, acababa de sonar la campana y las dos tenían pociones.

_-Llegan tarde señoritas-_ dijo fríamente el profesor al ver a las prefectas entrar corriendo.

_-Lo sentimos….profesor… no volverá…a ocurrir-_contestó entrecortadamente la Gryffindor mientras recuperaba la respiración al igual que Pansy.

_-Srta.Parkinson tome asiento por favor… en cuanto a ud. Srta. Granger se le descontaran 10 puntos por cada minuto tarde así que son...30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Tome asiento-_

Hermione tomo asiento como siempre en la ultima butaca de la mazmorra junto a Harry y Ron.

_-Ahora, como iba diciendo, las parejas de la poción se encuentran en la pizarra, al igual que las instrucciones, comiencen-_

Y sin más cada uno a pesar de las objeciones fue tomando asiento junto a su pareja correspondiente:

Parvati Patil y Gregory Goyle

Harry Potter y Millicent Bullstrode

Ron Wesley y Pansy Parkinson

Lavender y Zabinni

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

Draco tomó asiento enseguida de la castaña al final de la mazmorra, y sin demora comenzó a preguntar…

_¿Qué te sucede Hermione?-_susurró

_-Nada que te importe como ya te lo dije antes-_contestó fríamente mientras comenzaba a verter varios ingredientes a la poción.

_-Comprende que me importa lo que te sucede !- _contestó un tanto molesto.

_-Aja, seguro-_dijo indiferente.

_-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga¿En qué idioma?- _preguntó suplicante y desesperado a la vez.

_-No quiero que me lo digas, quiero que me lo demuestres_- contestó cabizbaja Hermione, dijo esto en u susurro tratando que Draco no escuchara.

Draco se quedó callado, observando como Hermione vertía los últimos ingredientes de la poción, el silencio reino entre los dos por largos minutos, El Slytherin volteó hacia los lados comprobando que nadie los estuviera observando, y al confirmarlo dijo…

_-Hermione, no se como demostrarte que eres mi mejor amiga, pero por favor, que no te quede duda-_ dijo esto para luego abrazar a la castaña, lo cual hizo que esta se quedara paralizada sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo-

_Sabes que me es difícil expresar lo que siento- fijo el SLy._

_-Lo se-_contestócorrespondiendo al fin el abrazo. Era un abrazo ansiado pero no con el significado que ella quería, era un abrazo de amigos(n/a eso es lo que cree jeje)..

De pronto la campana sonó e hizo que se sobresaltaran y se separaran inmediatamente.

Hermione vació un poco del contenido de su caldero en un frasco y lo dejo sobre su mesa.

_Nos vemos-_ le dijo Draco dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿_cómo te fue Herm?-_ pregunto Ron

_Pues bien, y a ustedes como les fue?-_

_No me quejo_-contestó Ron

_Pues yo sí, Bulstrode es un simio_- contestó Harry

_Yo me muro de hambre_ – dijo Ron

_Que raro, tú nunca_-contestó irónico el ojiverde. Cosa que hizo que la castaña riera. –_Aún nos falta esta clase asi que se fuerte y resiste Ron_-contestó Hermione en tono burlón mientras entraban al aula de Encantamientos.

De pronto una lechuza marrón dejo caer un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa de Hermione para después alzar el vuelo de nuevo.

_Que extraño, el correo nunca llega a estas horas_-comentó Harry.

_Lo se_-contestó un tanto inquieta.

_Ábrelo_-inquirió Ron. Pero en ese justo momento el profesor Flitwick se hizo presente llamando así la atención de la clase. Hermione aprovechó ese momento en el que sus amigos se encontraban "prestando atención"para leer el trozo de pergamino.

**_Granger:_**

_**¡Qué te sucede? Yo no tengo la culpa de que me envidies. Yo AMO a DRACO y ÉL a mi TAMBIEN.**_

**_No andes insultándome, ni contando mentiras, con eso sólo demuestras ser una COBARDE._**

_**No andes de resbalosa con él, es mío.**_

"**_No te subas tanto a las nubes que te puedes caer"_**

_**Te lo advierto, no sabes con quien te metes, no te conviene tenerme de enemiga…**_

_**Atte. Padma Patil**_

_**P. COBARDE**_

Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo al leer tal cosa, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, la verdad esa nota era un insulto hacía ella, y no le gustaba NADA. ¿Cómo se atrevía? además ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que había dicho sobre ella? eso tal vez no importaba tanto, lo importante en ese momento era contestar su "amenaza".

_¿Herm estas bien?-_preguntó el ojiverde.

¿_Qué decía la nota?-_preguntó Ron

_Estoy bien, y no era nada interesante, solo…una nota de la profesora McGonaggal-_ esperaba que sus amigos se tragaran esa.

Y sin más comenzó a tomar notas. Sentía como su ira se agalopaba en su pecho mientras escribía y escuchaba como el Profesor daba su ya conocido discurso acerca de uno de los tantos hechizos… pero por primera vez en ese año, no se concentraba, toda su furia la descargaba escribiendo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a rasgar el pergamino…

La clase paso sin mas percances, así que en cuanto sonó la campana anunciando el receso Hermione tomó rápidamente sus cosas…

_Nos vemos luego chicos-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la torre de Premios Anuales, necesitaba hablar con Draco; y justamente cuando subía las escaleras se topo con él.

_Toma, creo que te interesa-_ le espetó aventándole la nota de Padma.

Draco la leyó rápidamente pero su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción. _-¿qué quieres que haga?-_

Hermione se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Draco.-_No lo se_- contestó presintiendo que se avecinaba una discusión.

_¿le vas a contestar?-_

_Pero claro que le voy a contestar, que espera, que me quede cruzada de brazos mientras ella dice que soy una "fácil_"-dijo molesta

Sí- contestó simplemente Draco.

Hermione solo acertó dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante, dio la media vuelta y desapareció lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

Draco no comprendía por que pero le encantaba ver enfadada a la castaña, se veía tan ¿hermosa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hola preciosa_- le dijo Draco tomándola por la cintura.

_Hola amor ¿cómo ha estado tu día_?- preguntó Padma.

_Bien, sin notas amenazantes_- contestó insinuante.

_mmm…¿a qué te refieres?-_preguntó "inocentemente"la Revenclaw.

_A nada, yo solo comentaba_-contestó sarcásticamente alzando un a ceja para después darle un corto beso.

¿_Quién te lo contó?-_

_Ella_-

_Maldita idiota, aparte de resbalosa chismosa!-_ dijo Padma enfadada.

Draco observó esa mueca molesta, no se comparaba a la de Hermione, la castaña era simplemente preciosa cuando se enfadaba…

_No la insultes Padma, ella es…… mi amiga_-sentenció mirándola fijamente.

_Pero me amas a mí y no a ella-_dijo muy segura Padma viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco guardo silencio. Padma al percatarse de esto agregó… -_Es a mí a quien amas no es así?-_

Draco no sabía que contestar, no tenía respuesta ante tal pregunta¿en verdad amaba a Padma? de pronto la imagen de una hermosa castaña atravesó por su mente…¿comenzaba a enamorarse de la premio anual?

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, espero que les guste… seguirá pronto, ya saben REVIEWS!

Y Gracias! ALE….


	7. Guardarme lo que siento

Bueno chicas. MIL GRACIAS:

1.- por TOOOOOOODOS los reviews q me dejaron, prometo contestarlos TODOS en el próximo capitulo, el cual subiré pronto (ahora sí lo haré).

2.- Gracias a las que comenzaron a leer mi fic y de mi amiga Alejandra "la verdad duele, las mentiras matan" espero que les guste.

Bueno, espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo, yo c que mis capítulos son cortos, pero la verdad con el tiempo estoy batallando un poco para hacer los capítulos más largos. Bueno sin más el 6º capitulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

CAP 6: "Ocultando lo que siento…"

Pero me quieres a mi y no a ella ¿verdad?-dijo Padma muy segura de si. Y por primera vez Draco se había quedado sin respuestas. ¿En verdad quería a Padma¿Comenzaba a enamorarse de Hermione?

Draco te hice una pregunta- No sabía como librarse, ni si quiera él sabía la respuesta; así que no se le ocurrió nada. Y acertó al solo tomarla y besarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se encontraba muy enojada, se suponía que Draco era su amigo, pero claro, era de esperarse que defendiera a su novia y no a ella.

Amarró el trozo de pergamino a un a lechuza gris.

A Padma Patil- dijo. La lechuza echó a volar y ella abandonó la lechucería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Padma estaba confundida, no sabía como tomarse ese beso, si como una disculpa o un intento de zafarse; pero de igual modo lo correspondió.

Justo en ese momento entró una lechuza gris a la habitación y se posó en el hombro de ella.

Se separaron, Padma desamarró el papel y la lechuza salió. Draco se recargó en la pared de brazos cruzados y pudo ver como la cara de su novia enrojecía de ira conforme leía la nota.

Entonces levantó la cara y lo miró, Draco arqueó una ceja, ella releyó el papel y luego se lo extendió.

Él la tomó y leyó:

_Padma: _

_Primero que nada no tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres con "insultándome" o "contando mentiras"._

_Que te quede bien claro, NO TE ENVIDIO¡por Merlín¿Cómo hacerlo si eres tan…_

_Segundo: Yo no me meto entre Draco y tú, a mi ni me va ni me viene lo que hagan._

_¡Ah! Y a la que no le conviene tenerme como enemiga es a ti. No soy ninguna cobarde, búscame cuando reúnas el suficiente valor para enfrentarme cara a cara._

_Atte. Hermione Granger_

¿Le dijiste cobarde?- le preguntó Draco divertido.

¿Porqué la pregunta?-

Por que si lo hiciste, te has ganado una enemiga. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó- reclamó Padma la cual se encontraba enfurecida.

¿Por qué piensas eso¿Chismes?- Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja y sin mas salio de la habitación dejándola parada en medio de ésta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de las clases y la comida habían pasado sin más percances. Hermione daba gracias a Merlín por no haberse topado con Padma o Draco después de lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

Pero al parecer se había anticipado al dar las gracias ya que en ese justo momento una pareja besándose frente al retrato de la entrada de Premios Anuales ocuparon su atención.

Con permiso- dijo, llamando así la atención de la pareja.

Puedes rodear- le dijo Padma aún sin separarse de Draco.

Lo siento pero no, no puedo, se encuentran frente al retrato- dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

Pues entonces espera que estamos ocupados- dijo la Revenclaw de manera altanera para luego tomar fuertemente a Draco y besarlo de nuevo.

Hermione no decía nada, pero su mirada decía más que las palabras. Tal vez sus facciones demostraban enfado, indiferencia, pero su mirada delataba lo que en verdad sentía: en ellos aparecía el dolor,. Sentía como su corazón se retorcía al verlo besándose con "otra", ella debía ser la dueña de esos besos, ella, no Padma.

Pero ese era el reto: ocultar lo que sentía, fingir que lo ignoraba y que no le afectaba.

No podía decirle a Draco lo que sentía, lo perdería. ¡Por Merlín¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de esa manera de él, cómo y cuándo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con permiso- la voz de Hermione hizo que reaccionara, podía ver lo molesta que se encontraba la chica. Aún no comprendía por qué pero le fascinaba verla así, con el ceño fruncido, la cara roja… ¡Por Merlín¿Qué estaba pensando? Hacía solo unos minutos había estado besando a Padma, la cual se encontraba abrazándolo en esos momentos.

Escuchaba como las chicas discutían pero para él solo eran palabras vanas y sin sentido. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto Padma comenzó a besarle.

Quería separarla, alejarse de ella. Sentía la mirada de la castaña clavada en ellos.

De pronto, un sentimiento comenzó a agaloparse en su pecho, era deseo. El deseo de que la mujer que besaba fuera Hermione y no Padma. Deseaba tener a la castaña entre sus brazos. De pronto Hermione estaba frente a él, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, la deseaba, la necesitaba. Ella le respondía de la misma manera desenfrenada y apasionada hasta que…

Draco creo que tienes un cuarto allá adentro- le dijo Hermione. El Slytherin volteó y se dio cuenta de que su deseo fue tan grande que había sentido como si en verdad estuviera besando a la castaña. Pero ¿Por qué demonios sentía tal deseo¿Se estaba enamorando?

Y sin más Hermione pasó por entre ellos, separándolos, dijo la contraseña "_serve anima" _y el cuadro se abrió. Draco se despidió de Padma para luego seguir a Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un rato ambos bajaron a la sala común. La castaña se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, leyendo. Draco se encontraba parado a pocos metros de la Gryffindor. La miraba fijamente, apreciaba la manera en que sus manos se dirigían a la esquina de la hoja y le daba vuelta con esas suaves manos, adoraba la forma en que sus ojos se movían rápidamente… ¿Por qué adoraba eso?

Hermione sentía la mirada de Draco, posada fijamente en ella. La verdad era que seguía molesta, bueno, más que molesta celosa. Era solo que él era un descarado¡Besarse de esa manera con su novia frente a ella!

Hermione- dijo Draco.

Mande- contestó ésta secamente sin dejar de ver el libro.

Draco quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ¿cómo hacerlo¿cómo decirlo?...

MANDE- repitió Hermione, pero esta vez se escuchaba un tanto molesta.

Hermione lo que…- pero paró¿qué era lo que quería decirle?... ¿Qué la amaba?

No tengo tu tiempo Draco, habla-

Sólo quería decirte que…- respiró profundamente, no podía -… que Padma se enojo bastante por la respuesta que le diste en la carta-

El silencio reino por varios minutos.

Buenas noches- dijo Draco y sin mas se retiró a su habitación.

Hermione se molestó mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba… Necesitaba caminar. Dejó su libro y salió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña caminaba por los jardines, pensaba… algo le decía que Draco no quería decirle eso, había algo mas… llegó hasta la orilla del lago.

Se recargó en un árbol y apreció el hermoso atardecer, al observar tan hermoso paisaje su mente se vació por completo, no pensaba, no recordaba; sólo admiraba, sólo sentía.

De pronto sintió a alguien enseguida de ella. Era nada más y nada menos que: Padma Patil.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, se que es corto, pero es necesario, espero les guste 

Besos a todas! Nos vemos

Ya saben REVIEWSCAPITULO


	8. promesas

Chicas… Lamento DEMASIADO la demora fue qué… meses?

Lo que sucedió fue que en el último capitulo recibí muy pocos reviews y la verdad me puse bastante triste, además de que se me fue la inspiración con eso de que han pasado tantas cosas que para no ponérselas tan larga, tendría que escribir como 20 FF para lograr abarcar todo lo que me ha pasado jaja.. Bueno creo que exagere, como sea… aquí está éste capítulo… es un poco más largo que los demás. Espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 7: "Falsos Sentimientos"

_De pronto sintió a alguien enseguida de ella, era nada más y nada menos que Padma Patil_

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Patil?- espetó un tanto molesta ya que habían interrumpido su momento de tranquilidad.

-Sí, podrías dejar en paz a Draco, Granger- Contestó la Revenclaw de manera cortante y nada amigable.

Hermione respiró lentamente tratando de no perder el control.

-Mira Patil, te aviso de una buena vez que a mi,…- tenía que decirlo, aunque no fuera verdad- … a mi solo me importa Draco como amigo-

-Aja, y yo te creo ¿verdad?- contestó sarcástica.

-Mira…- comenzó Hermione perdiendo los estribos -… si me quieres creer o no, es muy tu problema-

-Pues no, no te creo; si no lo quisieras, no te le andarías arrimando en clase de pociones-

La Gryffindor abrió un poco los ojos, se sorprendió. –Mira, si no crees en lo que te digo significa que tampoco crees en él y eso que es tu novio... aunque creo que por algo es tu desconfianza, porque pues eres poca cosa para el o ¿no?- dijo Hermione disfrutando cada palabra que había dicho pues sabía que de alguna manera le habían dolido a Padma.

-Mejor cállate, además ya lo sabes. ¡DRACO ES MIO!- grito una muy enojada Padma y para sorpresa de Hermione comenzó a llorar.

La castaña no sabía que hacer, sí, talvez Padma no le caía del todo bien pero a ella no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar y mucho menos haber sido la causante de las lágrimas de alguien.

Padma trataba de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

–Padma, perdón es que… no se... –

-No te preocupes Granger, estoy bien, es sólo que no soporto la idea de que Draco me deje, lo amo tanto. El no es como todos creen, es… todo para mí- dijo entre sollozos la Revenclaw. La castaña se quedo sin palabras, ella sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba pues ella sentía lo mismo… y por le mismo chico, sin embargo le podía ver a alguien sufriendo de esa manera. Mentir… seguir mintiendo, todo con tal de que otra persona no sufriera.

- Padma, se lo que sientes, pero no te preocupes, en verdad, yo quiero muchísimo a Draco pero solo como amigos, por favor, entiéndelo.- Le dolía cada una de sus palabras pues era como firmar un contrato de renuncia, renunciaba a ser feliz, a estar con Draco.

Padma al parecer se sintió más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Hermione. – Herm, perdón por haber creído que tratabas de quitarme a Draco, perdón- y sin mas Padma abrazo a Hermione, haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa en Hermione creciera aun más.

- No te preocupes entonces, que yo nunca haría nada que te separara de la persona a la que amas-

-¿Amigas entonces Herm?-

-Sí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba lentamente rumbo a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Le había mentido a Padma. Le había dicho que no amaba a Draco cuando en realidad él era: toda su vida. Ahora ella y Padma eran amigas, desde ese momento comenzaría un mentir cotidiano en el que padma iría y le contaría lo bien que se la pasaba con Draco, lo bien que el chico besaba; iría a pedirle consejos, o a pedirle ayuda para reconciliarse con el rubio después de una pelea; y ella, como buena amiga, estaría ahí. Fingiendo que todo está bien, que es feliz porque su amiga es feliz.

Llegó a la torre aun aturdida, inconcientemente dijo la contraseña y entró. Draco se encontraba leyendo frente a la chimenea.

-¿qué sucedió, te vi con Padma-

-Nada, nada… Ahora, somos amigas- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente pero por el contrario solo logró sonar falsa e irónica. Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Tal pareciese que la mirada de Hermione estaba llena de reproche y la de Draco de un tremendo desconcierto.

Sin más Hermione volteó la cara y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermione y Padma… amigas- dijo para si el rubio. Suspiró. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que ya lo había descubierto, amaba a Hermione, era ella por quien se levantaba todos los días. Había estado con Padma porque era guapa

Y digamos que satisfacía sus "necesidades".

¡Ah!- dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

¿Por qué amigas? Lo único que hubiera tenido que hacer era hablar con Padma, decirle que ya no quería nada más con ella y después confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, besarla y vivir felices por siempre.

Sonrió sarcástico.

Todo se había complicado. Conocía a Padma, era rencorosa, si le decía que amaba a Hermione y luego lo viera tomado de la mano con la Gryffindor, la Revenclaw jamás le perdonaría tal traición ni a él ni a la castaña pues ambos le habían mentido. Y después eso traería como consecuencia que Padma comenzara a hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione, cosa que él no quería.

Puso las manos sobre su nuca con un gesto desesperado.

Tenía que aceptarlo, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Esperar y… seguir fingiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que pases buenas noches Padma- le dijo una voz somnolienta-

-Buenas noches Sara-

Se encontraba acostada boca-arriba, pensando. La verdad era que ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquila. Draco era suyo, y de nadie más, Hermione solo era su amiga; en cambio ella, Padma Patil, era su novia, la dueña de su corazón. (N/A INGENUA!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ulular de una lechuza la saco de su profundo sueño. Somnolienta se dirigió a la ventana y quitó el rollo de pergamino de la pata del animal, y ésta sin mas despegó de nuevo el vuelo rumbo a la lechuzería.

_Hermione:_

_Buenos días, espero no haberte despertado. Bueno, la verdad es que no pude esperar mas para darte las gracias, y es que en verdad MIL GRACIAS por haberme perdonado después de todos mis berrinches y desplantes._

_Yo se que siempre podré contar contigo, al igual que Draco lo hace._

_Soy feliz porque voy a tener una persona con quien compartir todo lo que me pasa con Draco, pues, que mejor que su mejor amiga ¿no crees?_

_Ahora te tengo a ti para que me ayudes con Draco, y si puedes me cuentes un que otro secretito de él que tu sepas y yo no, jaja. _

_Bueno, hasta pronto. Cuídalo ¿ok?_

_Atte. Padma P._

La castaña suspiró, tomó su varita y con un rápido hechizo la nota quedó hecha cenizas. Y sin mas con mil pensamientos rodando por su cabeza se fue a bañar pues se avecinaba un largo día, sino es que mes, o tal vez (esperaba que no) año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Hermione- dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días chicos- respondió desanimadamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Harry notando lo seria que estaba.

-Si es por eso de que Padma es novia de Malfoy creo que…-

-No, no es eso, bueno sí… no-

Ron la volteó a ver arqueando una ceja.

La castaña suspiró cansada para después decir…-Padma es mi amiga ahora-

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo confundidos. –Y eso es ¿bueno o malo?- peguntó Ron.

-Obviamente malo Ron ¿qué no comprendes?- dijo Harry.

-Mira, a mi me gusta Draco, yo, le mentí a Padma y lo negué, y ahora ella cree que es mi amiga- contestó.

-Eso es traición- contestó Ron.

-Obviamente así es ¿ahora comprendes?-

-Pues…- Pero Ron no pudo terminar las frase.

…-Buenos días- dijo Padma abriéndose espacio entre Harry y Hermione.

-Buenos días Padma- Dijo Ron. Puesto que Herm aun se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Herm tengo muchas cosas que contarte, tu sabes quiero ver que le puedo dar de regalo cuando cumplamos un mes, y espero que tu me ayudas a planearlo...- y Padma comenzó a hablar como loca.

Por dentro Hermione sentía unas intensas ganas de golpearla y decirle que se callara. Se sentiría tan bien si lo hiciera.

-.. bueno Herm después seguimos hablando, bye bye- y asi como llego, rapidamente desaparecido de ahí, dejando al trio dorado algo confundido.

-¡Aaag! Me choca que me diga Herm- dijo la castaña bastante molesta dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Pero, nosotros también te decimos así- dijo tímidamente Harry.

.Bueno, ustedes sí me pueden decir así, pero ella NO- dijo Hermione y luego puso una cara tipo de niña pequeña enfurruñada, cosa que causó mucha gracia en los dos chicos, quienes sin pensarlo la abrazaron y rieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observaba como Hermione hablaba tranquilamente con Ron y Harry, tenía que aceptarlo, era hermosa. Aunque en su rostro se reflejaba un dejo de intranquilidad. Esos ojos lo llevaban al cielo, lo hacían soñar; ella era simplemente perfecta, tenía que decírselo, tenía que confesarlo: la amaba.

De pronto vio como Padma se sentaba junto a Hermione. El rostro de la castaña ahora reflejaba un dejo de enfado. Después de unos minutos Padma se levanto y alejó tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Ahora la cara de Hermione lucía completamente enfadada. Adoraba verla así…

Vio como Ron y Harry la abrazaban, como le hubiera gustado ser ellos en ese momento. Ya no aguantaría más, la amaba y tenía que decírselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana anunciando el inicio de clases sonó.

-Nos vemos chicos, debo ir a Aritmancia-

-Y nosotros a DCAO-

-Perfecto, nos vemos después-.

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras. Llegó al aula y tomó asiento en la 2ª fila. Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin nada relevante y antes de la comida Hermione decidió ir a dejar su mochila a la torre.

Llegó a su habitación, dejó su mochila y fue a sentarse un rato en la sala común. Cerró los ojos y así se quedó por varios minutos, tratando de vaciar su mente de toda emoción, recuerdo.

De pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos. – Te amo- le dijo. Hermione se quedó impactada. Sólo podía ser una persona, era la única que podía entrar, Draco. Pero ¿qué había dicho? Hermione le quitó las manos de sus ojos y se volteó hacia él.

-Draco ¡qué dijiste?-

-Que te amo- contestó mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero Draco, eso, no puede ser cierto… Tú, tú tienes novia-

-Lo se- contestó él, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Entonces lo que dices no puede ser verdad-

-Lo es, es verdad, TE AMO- dijo tomándola de la cara.

-pero ¿y Padma?- dijo soltando su cara de las manos de Draco.

-Ella en este momento no importa- decía el rubio mientras poco a poco cerraba la distancia entre los dos.

-No Draco, Sí importa- dijo la castaña algo enfadada.

-La voy a dejar- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Lo prometes?- le preguntó la castaña con la esperanza iluminando sus ojos.

Él sólo se limitó a tomarle la cara y besarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó al aula y como siempre se sentó junto a Harry y Ron, la única diferencia era que esta vez una enrome y bella sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

-¿Porqué tan feliz Herm?-

-Nada chicos, nada- dijo con una cara de tonta enamorada.

-Emm creo que ahora llamas NADA a MALFOY- dijo Harry pícaramente.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-Vaya Hermione ¿por qué te sonrojas?- dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Ay! Chicos ¡ya!-

-Dinos Herm…-

-Esta bien, les diré…… me besó- Hermione dijo tan rápido las últimas dos palabras que los chicos muy apenas pudieron distinguirlas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron algo más alto de lo debido, llamando la atención de la clase.

-Potter, Wesley, Srta. Granger. Si quieren discutir algún problema háganlo fuera de mi clase, es la última vez que soporto una insolencia de éste tipo-

-Lo sentimos profesora- dijo Hermione.

-Hablaremos luego- dijo Ron en voz baja, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

Y los tres se dispusieron a tomar apuntes muy a su pesar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora si, platícanos bien ¿qué demonios pasó?- preguntó algo alterado Ron.

-Pues nada, sólo eso, me besó-

-¿Sólo Eso? Por Dios, Tiene novia Herm-

-¿Porqué te dejaste?

-Lo se Harry pero él me prometió que iba a terminar con ella-

-¿Y tu le creíste verdad? – dijo un muy enojado Ron.

-¿Por qué no creerle Ron' el que sea un hombre no significa que se a como tú- le gritó la castaña para después dar media vuelta y alejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Granger, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Pansy Parkinson interceptándola a medio camino.

-Lo siento Parkinson pero llego tarde a Runas- dijo pasando de largo.

-Es un cobarde Granger- le dijo tomándola fuertemente de un brazo.

Hermione no entendía, o mas bien no quería entender lo que la Sly quería decirle.

-No se de lo que hablas-

-Sí lo sabes Granger, no te engañes, no va a tener el valor para decirle-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora de la cena el ambiente estaba tenso, sin embargo ella seguía feliz, nada ni nadie iba a poder quitar esa sonrisa de su cara 8N/A o al menos eso creía) Draco la amaba.

De pronto sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su derecha.

-Hola Herm-

-Hola Padma- "lo que me faltaba" pensó.

Ay, es que vengo muy emocionada,. Tengo que contarte algo increíble que me pasó- Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la boca para cuando la Revenclaw ya se encontraba hablando sin parar -… Mira primero me llevé el susto más grande de mi vida por que Draco me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y pues, estaba muy serio y yo creí que iba a terminar conmigo, pero…- tomó aire -… bueno, primero me tomo de la mano y después hizo aparecer un enorme ramo de rosas que tenían una tarjeta que decía "te amo"- terminó de contra una muy feliz chica.

Sin embargo hermione al escuchar las últimas palabras se quedo helada, era como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en trozos. Draco no había cumplido su promesa. "Es un cobarde" las palabras de pansy resonaban en su cabeza.

-Anda, que lindo ¿ves? Te ama, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo Hermione en una alegría que sonó bastante amarga. Sin mas se levantó y se fue dejando a una muy desconcertada pero feliz Padma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, sentada en un sillón con las rodillas obre su cara, lloraba; a pesar de que había prometido nunca volver a hacerlo.

De pronto Draco entró por la puerta y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba a su lado. Ambos permanecieron callados, él sabía porque se encontraba así.

-Eres un cobarde, un mentiroso- le dijo Hermione con una voz vaga, apenas audible, parecía estar muriendo.

-Lo siento- contestó él simplemente.

"si con un solo "lo siento se arreglara todo" pensó Hermione. Y rió sarcástica, cosa que hizo estremecerse al rubio.

-¿Por qué no cumpliste lo que me prometiste?-

-por que la amo-contestó fríamente el rubio, como si lo que había dicho fuera la cosa más simple.

Hermione lo miró llena de rencor, quería golpearlo y besarlo a la vez, quería que se muriera, peor quería morir con él.

El rubio se levantó y sin siquiera mirarla se dirigió a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró y vio a Hermione, estaba llorando. Sabía porque, le había mentido.

Pero NO podía dejar a Padma, NO quería lastimarla. Era un cobarde.

Era mejor hacer creer a la castaña que amaba a la Revenclaw, sufriría pero era fuerte, se repondría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione entre lágrimas tomo un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir, escribir la carta más triste que pudiera escribir…

_Sigo buscando el por que, te fuiste de aquí, dejando un abismo entre tu y yo._

_Toda mi vida cambio, me falta tu amor, siento que pierdo la razón._

_Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar. Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir _

_Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos, quiero besarte los labios, por siempre quedarme a tu lado.  
Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta, la espera es cruel y lastima, vuelve llena de amor mi vida._

Como sacarme este amor, que ahora es dolor.  
Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor; pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón que espera por ti, inútilmente.

_Atte. Hermione G._

Bueno chicas hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. PORFAVOR! Dejen REVIEWS. Entre más reviews más rápido actualizo lo prometo )

Rocio-Lovegood


End file.
